


Fireworks

by IchigoOtaku



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/IchigoOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyhold has plans to celebrate, but Dorian doesn't seem to be very interested. The Iron Bull isn't very pleased about his disinterest. (Written for the tumblr challenge Wham! Splat! Porn!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so far out of touch with writing porn, so I apologize if this is utterly crappy. I was tagged by hyliari on tumblr with the prompt "fireworks" for the adoribull Wham! Splat! Porn! challenge. (If you want more info or want to read/see everyone's contributions, visit wham-splat-porn on tumblr). And it was pretty fun to get something substantial done for once! It's also unbeta'd, so I apologize for any errors. I may expand and edit when I have more time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I hope it's not too bad. ;w;

When Adaar learned Scout Harding had been working on a new way of celebrating, she insisted they host a party of some sort. The Inquisition hadn't done anything spectacular in the last month or so, but she was interested in the prospect of using whatever Harding had at her disposal that promised a good time. Cullen and Josephine had tried to talk her out of it, to at least wait until there was a particularly good reason for shutting down all of Skyhold for one night. Sera wasn't hearing it though, and joined Adaar in requesting a party so big it could rival the defeat of Corypheus. Their efforts only increased when Harding revealed her project; a recreation of the fireworks often displayed in Orlais.

The celebration was scheduled within the week. And the Bull was surprised to find Dorian completely uninterested in it. When the news about the party spread, the Bull approached Dorian first, ready to ask Dorian if he'd like to spend the evening drinking with the Chargers and reminiscing over one of their latest missions. Krem seemed to be itching to tell Dorian the story of how they all found themselves lost among a herd of druffalo, most likely at the Bull's expense.

But Dorian refused the invite without even looking up from his book, finger running over the page to mark his place. “I'm sorry, Bull. But I have too much to do at the moment, if I am to return to Tevinter anytime soon I expect to have all my reading finished.”

The Bull didn't let it bother him too much, but he had to admit it was a bit of a bummer. He and Dorian had spent almost two weeks apart while the Chargers were away, and Dorian had just gotten back from one of Adaar's gathering missions the day before they parted. They hadn't spent as much time together when Dorian mentioned he was leaning towards heading home, and while the Bull fully supported whatever choices Dorian had to make, he wanted to spend some time with him before he was gone for too long.

He wasn't surprised when the day of the celebration came, and Dorian had already sneaked away to start working in the library. The Bull didn't let it bother him, knowing how important Dorian's work was to him. He had his own training to get to, arriving a little later to the grounds than usual. Krem had already started most of their men on basic stretching exercises, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow as the Bull walked closer. “Late night, chief?” Krem asked.

“Nah, just a little slow getting out of bed this morning,” the Bull said. He wanted to add some sort of dirty comment before Krem beat him to the punch, but remembering the empty bed and Dorian locked away made him keep his mouth shut.

Krem gave him a sneer anyway. “Dorian didn't pull the old 'It's-too-warm-keep-me-company-but-actually-let's-fuck' card?” he teased.

The Bull shook his head, laughing when Krem gave him a surprised look. “He's been pretty busy. Says he's got a lot of reading to do before he heads home.”

“That just makes it weirder. He gets frisky when he hasn't had you all to himself after a while,” Krem sighed. “Which reminds me, tell him we're all happy for the both of you, but you can't call off training because your pretty little Vint insists on being tied to the bed.”

“Hey, you liked that day off as much as I did. I think I remember the girl you had taken back to your own bed was lingering longer than usual.”

Krem sighed and shook his head. “You two better not be fighting. Dorian's a pain in the ass when he's pissed at you.”

The Bull laughed, smacking Krem on the shoulder before he turned his attention towards training. “Chargers! We've got a lot of work to cover today!”

The day went on rather quickly, the Bull so concerned with the forms of his men and the way they sparred with one another he had almost forgotten about the celebration later that night. Had it not been for Sera literally bouncing around Skyhold of course. She was helping Harding set up her new fireworks, too focused on the way Harding worked to pull any of her usual pranks or tease those around her.

Adaar even approached when the Bull decided training was done for the day. “Everyone looks like they're in top form,” she said.

“How can I help you, Boss?” the Bull asked. She had a habit of complimenting when she wanted to discuss something serious, or when she was willing to share what was on her mind. She seemed to realize it as well, giving the Bull a knowing look as she sighed.

“You know, I haven't seen much of Dorian in the last week or so.”

He couldn't help laughing, pointing to the window he knew belonged to the library. “Won't come out of his shell until he's got more work done. Honestly Boss, you've probably seen more of him than I have.”

She seemed concerned, her expression softening and eyes almost moist. “Is everything alright between the two of you?” she asked. “I know he's been talking of returning to Tevinter. Has that... That hasn't put some sort of damper in your relationship, has it?”

The Bull shrugged. “I wouldn't say that, it's more like...” he started, reaching up to rub his chin while he tried to think of the words. “He's a guy that dedicates himself to his work. Sometimes, he dedicates too much of himself to it.”

“Are you alright?” Adaar asked.

“I'm fine, Boss. Thanks for checking,” the Bull smiled. He couldn't help sighing though, looking towards the library window for a few seconds. “I better go check on him, though. Knowing Dorian, he's read through lunch and whatever dinner plans he had.”

“Do take him something to eat then. And tell him I can't have one of my best mages starving himself over his books,” she laughed. The Bull chuckled, giving her a nod before she waved and walked away. He looked up at the library one more time before he started walking.

Surprisingly, he didn't find Dorian in the library. He asked a few of the library regulars he knew, all of them not sure where Dorian had disappeared to. Part of him thought maybe Dorian had actually taken a break, gone to find something to eat before the kingdom erupted in celebration. Another part of him thought Dorian had only left for a few minutes, bound to return at any given moment. The only hint that he was wrong was one of the girls he talked with, who often helped Dorian with reorganizing and finding materials. She mentioned that Dorian had left nearly an hour before, and made no mention of returning for the night. “To be honest, sir, I thought he was going to find you and spend the evening with your group. He was talking about needing some quality time with someone that wasn't fictional,” she said.

“You don't say,” the Bull answered, wondering if he was at a loss about where to find Dorian once more. She directed him to search the gardens and perhaps the kitchen, since Dorian had a habit of sneaking in to snatch up a sweet snack once or twice. He thanked her, turning back towards his room instead.

The door was slightly ajar when he arrived, and he didn't have to walk into the room to know Dorian was waiting inside. There was a strong scent of vanilla, the hint of spice mixed with it. The room almost smelled like Dorian, even though he hadn't spent much time there. The Bull could probably contribute it to the few candles Dorian had lit and placed around the room. 

Dorian didn't look up as the Bull walked into the room, watching out the window with a cup of tea in his hands. His shoulders were tense, likely from all the reading he had done over the past few weeks. Leaning mostly against the wall and the windowsill, Dorian could easily be described as relaxed, patiently waiting while he took a moment to breathe.

When the Bull closed the door behind himself, a soft click ringing through the room, Dorian's shoulders jumped a bit. He gave the Bull a warm smile as he first looked over his shoulder, fully turning his body as he spoke. “Hello, amatus. How has your day been?” he asked.

“Depends on how you wanna look at it,” the Bull said. He walked closer to Dorian, reaching out to touch his lower back while Dorian continued sipping his tea. “I was wondering when you would come out of your shell. Did you get a lot done today?”

“Mmm, more than I intended,” Dorian hummed. He put his cup down on the windowsill, turning in the Bull's hold to wrap his arms around the Bull's shoulders. “I had planned on finishing around lunch time, I wanted to pull you away from training.”

“Is that so?” the Bull asked as he kissed Dorian's forehead. His other hand wrapped around Dorian's waist, pulling him so close their bodies were almost completely pressed together.

Dorian nodded, giving the Bull a small kiss against his chest. He looked up while his lips were still pressed against the Bull's skin, and the Bull could feel him smirk. “I thought you and I could spend some time together before the celebrations tonight. I'd like to watch the fireworks with you.”

His hand was pressed to the Bull's stomach, firm as he moved it a little lower. The Bull groaned as Dorian's mouth moved a little closer to one of his nipples, the hairs of his mustache brushing over the skin. The Bull let out a breathy chuckle as a hand moved to Dorian's chest, fingers touching the buckles. “Want to watch the fireworks, or want to create our own?”

“Both, if it's at all possible,” Dorian said. “Care to indulge me?”

“Gladly,” the Bull said before he pulled Dorian closer once more. He turned their bodies, Dorian's back against the wall, and pressed forward. Dorian gasped, moaning as the Bull's hand on his chest began working the belts open. Dorian helped with one hand while the other pressed teasingly against the Bull's hips.

“I was thinking about you all day,” Dorian sighed, letting out a groan as Bull finally touched the skin of his chest. “I kept getting distracted while I was reading, thinking about your hands, your mouth, this.”

His hand moved lower once more to gently grasp the Bull through his pants, growing hard under the touch. Dorian let out an airy sigh as he kissed the Bull's nipple, thumb rubbing the shape beneath his hand. “I cannot tell you how much I thought of this inside of me.”

“Shit, Dorian,” the Bull hummed, grinding his hips forward into Dorian's touch. “It hasn't been that long since I fucked you, has it?”

“Long enough,” Dorian said. “Anything more than a day is far too long.”

His hand was tugging on the waistband of the Bull's pants, sliding inside with spread fingers. He brushed over the Bull's arousal as he gently bit a nipple, smiling as the Bull growled once more. “Nothing is as impressive as you, amatus. I tried, I used the toys you bought for me while you were away, but they just weren't the same.”

The Bull pushed forward again, Dorian completely pressed into the wall. “Kadan,” he groaned.

“Don't hold back for me, amatus,” Dorian sighed.

His words were taken to heart almost immediately, the Bull pulling his hands away to lift Dorian off the ground. He was a little gentle as he pressed Dorian back into the wall, lining up their hips and guiding Dorian's legs around his waist before he thrust his hips forward. Dorian let out a shout, his head rolling back to tap against the wall, and a plea for more quickly fell from his lips.

“Dorian,” the Bull groaned, nosing his way to press against Dorian's neck. He took a deep breath, rolled his hips at Dorian's request. Dorian was working on removing his clothes, starting with his top and quickly shedding the first layer. The Bull gave his exposed skin attention almost immediately with kisses and nips a little harder than he intended. When Dorian had stripped to his undershirt, he grasped the Bull's face in both hands and guided him into a heated kiss. The Bull cursed into it, thrusting forward a little harder and swallowing the gasp Dorian let loose.

When they broke for air, Dorian was panting and making requests. “Bull,” he said. “Bed, please.”

“Hold on tight,” the Bull said, only a brief warning before he pulled away from the wall. Dorian was able to tighten his grip around the Bull's waist, his hands grabbing onto the Bull's horns and holding them like a vice. They continued kissing, tongues brushing together and teeth nearly clashing while they became more heated.

When his legs bumped into the bed, the Bull pulled Dorian from his body and let him fall to the sheets below. Dorian let out a startled yelp, glaring at the Bull while he tried not to smile. The Bull was crawling onto the bed after him, straddling Dorian's waist and spreading both hands over Dorian's chest.

“You've been holding out on me, kadan,” the Bull said. “Next time you choose your books over me, I might have to punish you.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful,” Dorian teased. He licked the Bull's lips when he leaned in for a kiss, laughed as the Bull gave out a warning growl. “It just so happens, though, that I am ahead of schedule with my readings. I am all yours for the rest of the week, amatus.”

“Good. I'm gonna give you something to miss when you go to Tevinter,” the Bull said. He gave Dorian one more kiss before he moved down, kissing whatever parts of Dorian he could reach. Dorian encouraged him with hands on the Bull's horns, fingers moving to brush over the Bull's scalp.

When the Bull stopped at the top of Dorian's pants, he gave Dorian a few hickeys on his hips and stroked one hand over the inside of Dorian's thighs. He lingered for a few moments, until Dorian demanded he keep going. The Bull sucked harder at the request, the marks on Dorian's hips almost purple before he moved on to removing clothes.

“You're so hard already, kadan. Have you been waiting that long for me?” he teased as he slipped Dorian's pants off. Dorian's underwear were removed without hesitation, the Bull practically licking his lips at the sight of Dorian's arousal. “Tell me, Dorian. How long have you been waiting?”

“Ohh, far too long,” Dorian groaned. His breath hitched as the Bull licked his tip, mouth teasing over the rest of him until the Bull pressed a kiss at his base. “Bull, please, oh please.”

“What do you want, kadan?” the Bull asked. “Tell me.”

Dorian's hips pressed forward at the Bull's words. “Your mouth, please. Amatus...”

“What do you want my mouth to do?” the Bull teased, licking at Dorian's arousal once more.

“Kaffas, Bull, use your mouth on my cock,” Dorian whined. “Amatus, please... please pleasure me with your mouth.”

The Bull gave Dorian a rumbled laugh of approval before his lips closed around Dorian's tip. He didn't wait to take more of Dorian into his mouth, gliding halfway down before he stopped. Dorian nearly keened at the touch, his hips arching off the bed so high he almost pressed himself into the Bull's mouth further. “Oh, oh, amatus.”

He moved slow at first, taking Dorian's arousal into his mouth until he reached the base and staying for a few moments before he pulled away. He set a rhythm, only breaking it to take Dorian all the way every few seconds, and Dorian was crying out for more every time the Bull moved back. When Dorian's hands started guiding the Bull, he wasn't disappointed as the Bull sucked him a little harder.

It didn't take long for Dorian to tense. “Bull, oh, I'm going to cum,” he whispered, nails digging into the Bull's horns and stilling his head.

The Bull moved back, licked his lips when Dorian's arousal fell from his lips. “Want me inside you when you do?” he asked. Dorian furiously nodded, already reaching out for the vial of oil they kept nearby. The Bull chuckled, kissing his way back up Dorian's body to take the oil from his hands. “Roll over, kadan.”

Dorian responded with a shiver, but he obliged as the Bull pulled away. He was on his stomach within seconds, already hiking his hips into the air. The Bull chuckled, giving Dorian's ass a light slap before he moved to sit behind him. “So pretty. You're so gorgeous, Dorian.”

“Mmn, thank you for reminding me,” Dorian chuckled. The Bull grunted behind him, his hands reaching up to spread Dorian's cheeks. “I don't want to rush you, amatus, but I am rather impa-ah, ah!”

The wet muscle against his rim was a shock. Dorian didn't realize the Bull had any plans of using his mouth more. But he didn't tell him to stop either, rather he groaned as the Bull lapped at his skin and pressed the tip of his tongue into Dorian's body. One of the Bull's hands gave him another teasing slap, coupled with the feeling of the Bull's tongue inside of him made Dorian moan louder.

Whatever noise the Bull made was muffled between Dorian's cheeks, but it vibrated through Dorian's body and made him gasp. “Bull, Bull!” he groaned. “I'm-I'm so close-!”

A hand smoothed down the back of Dorian's thigh, fingers brushing the inside of it before circling around Dorian's arousal. The Bull gave Dorian a small experimental tug, a sort of warning to make sure Dorian was alright with the touch. Dorian could only groan, his plea garbled and lost when he buried his face in his arms.

The Bull was thorough, alternating between strokes over Dorian's arousal and pressing his tongue into Dorian's body. Dorian couldn't do much more than moan, his hips twitching and almost thrusting back into him. He didn't have much time to warn the Bull of his impending orgasm, only stuttering out a few words before he shouted into the sheets. The Bull's hand stilled over his arousal, tongue gentle as it lapped over his rim.

When Dorian relaxed, the Bull started kissing up his spine. “How're you feeling, kadan?” he asked.

“Wonderful,” Dorian sighed, turning his head to try and look at the Bull while he smiled. “Your mouth is incredible, amatus.”

With a chuckle, the Bull gave Dorian's shoulders a kiss while he worked on getting his own pants off. “Glad you enjoyed it. Wanna continue?” he asked.

Dorian laughed, giving the Bull a small nod. “I still want you inside of me,” he whispered. “Bull...”

“Gimme a sec, Dorian. I'm almost ready, just gotta prepare you,” the Bull said, kissing Dorian's shoulder once more. He managed to kick his pants of rather easily, Dorian rolling onto his side and reaching down to tease the Bull's arousal. His fingers brushed over the tip, his palm rubbing the slit while the Bull poured oil over his right hand. He groaned in approval while lifting Dorian's leg, hand sliding between them to press against Dorian's entrance.

As his finger pressed gently inside, Dorian gave a small groan. The Bull was slow as his finger moved, stopping halfway to make sure Dorian was still enjoying himself. When Dorian practically begged him to continue, the Bull laughed and followed orders. He didn't stop until he was buried to the knuckle, and his thumb brushed over Dorian's balls to help him relax.

“So gorgeous, Dorian,” the Bull said, grunting as Dorian wrapped his hand around the Bull's arousal. “You're so damn pretty, I couldn't stop thinking about how pretty you are while we were away. Krem probably got sick and tired of hearing me say it.”

Dorian laughed, breathy chuckles when the Bull added a second finger. “You're too good to me, amatus,” he whispered. “I don't know what I've done to deserve you.”

“Doesn't matter,” the Bull said as he kissed Dorian's leg. “I'm just as lucky to have you, kadan.”

The fingers inside of Dorian brushed over his more sensitive spots, making Dorian cry out and curl his toes. “Oh, oh Bull, please. I'm ready, I need you,” Dorian whined.

“Not yet, I want to make sure I don't hurt you,” the Bull said. He readjusted himself, shifting his body closer and pulling Dorian's other leg over his hips. “You're almost there.”

Dorian tried to respond with words, but he was only able to nod as he let out a small whimper. The Bull thrust his fingers in and out of him with a slow rhythm, paying close attention to the spots that made Dorian react the most.

When he couldn't wait any longer himself, the Bull removed his fingers and nipped Dorian's leg. Dorian's responding groan was questioning, but he was pleading as the Bull dribbled oil over his arousal. “You're so incredible, Dorian. You look so beautiful sprawled out like this,” he grunted.

“Bull, please,” Dorian sighed, giving the Bull a small smile as he tried rolling his hips.

“I'm gonna enter you. Don't hold back if you need to stop,” the Bull said. He held Dorian's leg a little tighter while he lined his tip to Dorian's rim, gentle and kissing Dorian's skin while his hips pressed forward. Dorian didn't bother trying to stifle his noises, a slow and even chant escaping his lips. The Bull didn't stop until he was more than halfway inside, looking up at Dorian to make sure he was still enjoying himself. “Alright, kadan?”

“Yesss,” Dorian hissed, trying to reach for the Bull with both hands. He was only able to grab the Bull's wrist, but his hand was guided to the Bull's palm and eventually their fingers laced together. “Move, oh please, move. Amatus...”

With a nod, the Bull pulled his hips back a bit and surged forward. Dorain didn't hold back his cries, letting the Bull know just how good he was feeling. “Oh, oh Bull! Kaffas, yes. More, harder, please.”

The Bull grunted, his hips snapping forward a little harder like Dorian had asked. His movements were rewarded with more moans, Dorian's grip on his hand getting tighter. The Bull made his own noises of approval, Dorian chuckling when he heard him growl. “Are you getting close already, amatus?” he teased.

“Hardly,” the Bull said. “But at this rate, I'm not going to last long.”

“That's alright,” Dorian said, reaching his free hand towards the Bull's face. He was able to brush over the Bull's cheek, watched as it made the Bull's hips stutter. “Keep going, and don't stop, please. Not until you've completely filled me.”

“Dorian,” the Bull groaned. His hips moved even faster, Dorian starting to wonder how the Bull was even able to make his body move so quickly. He didn't have much time to think on it though, as the Bull touched his arousal once more, and Dorian let out a groan of approval. He quickly started begging once again, incredibly satisfied as the Bull reacted with growls and nips.

They continued for what felt like only a few minutes, until the Bull roared and slammed his hips once more into Dorian's body. He tried to keep himself still while he came, but his hips were still sputtering and nudging to get even closer. Dorian didn't seem to mind, encouraging him with praise. “Oh Bull, my Bull. You're too good for me, you're filling me up so good, I'm-I'm going to cum again!”

The Bull stroked Dorian's arousal in acknowledgment, his eye locked on Dorian's expression. “C'mon, baby. Come for me, you look so pretty when you do,” he said. 

Dorian let out a wail when his orgasm finally hit, his body tensing and tightening around the Bull's arousal. He was almost shaking, holding his breath for a few seconds until the Bull began petting his stomach and encouraged him to relax. Dorian slumped against the bed as he took deep breaths, looking at the Bull through slits between his eyelids. There was a satisfied smile on his lips, one that the Bull felt pride in producing.

Slowly, the Bull extracted himself and leaned in to kiss Dorian's cheek before he lifted himself from bed. He was wordless as he approached the water basin not too far away, wetting a washcloth and grabbing a glass of water for Dorian. “Still with me, kadan?” he asked as he walked back to the bedside.

“Yes,” Dorian said with a small chuckle. He tried to sit up, but only managed to prop himself on his elbows. The Bull dropped the washcloth on Dorian's thighs, put one arm behind Dorian's shoulders to help him forward. Dorian accepted the water and drank half the contents in one gulp. “I'm not so certain I need to see the fireworks show anymore, it won't be as spectacular as that.”

The Bull laughed, his fingers brushing through Dorian's hair before he kissed him. “We're still going to watch them if you want to. It's sure to be a good show,” he said. 

Dorian hummed, practically purring as the Bull grabbed the washcloth and began wiping Dorian's body. He focused mostly on Dorian's thighs and pelvis, careful while he brushed over more sensitive areas. Dorian was more than pleased to let the Bull take care of him, his hands tracing lazy patterns over the muscles of the Bull's upper arms.

When the Bull tossed the washcloth back towards the basin and laid in bed next to Dorian, he wasn't surprised to have Dorian curl up against his side. He chuckled, opening his mouth to say something, but he found himself cut off by the sound of a loud bang outside. The two of them nearly jumped out of bed, ready to investigate, but one glance at the window showed the sky had gotten darker, and there was a small remnant of something colorful in the sky.

Dorian approached the window and smiled. “Oh, speaking of the show,” he started, looking over his shoulder to the Bull. “It seems we've missed the beginning.”

“Nah, we can still watch it from here,” the Bull said. He walked up behind Dorian, circling one arm around Dorian's waist to pull it closer. “If you want, we can get dressed, go out and watch what's left, then join the boys at the tavern?”

“Hmm...” Dorian started. He leaned into the Bull, his head resting against the Bull's chest. “That does sound like a wonderful plan, but I think I'd like to stay here for a little while longer.”

The Bull nodded, hugging Dorian a little tighter. They were quiet for a few moments, watching as the fireworks started to color the sky. Dorian was the one to break the silence. “Amatus, I'm sorry I've been rather distant lately. I didn't mean to be so neglectful.”

“You weren't being neglectful, it's alright,” the Bull said. He brushed a hand through Dorian's hair, kissing his temple. “You've got a lot of shit to do before you to. I understand. But maybe take a few more breaks. You're gonna work yourself to death at the rate you've been going.”

“Promise to give me breaks like this one?” Dorian asked, glancing up with a knowing smirk.

“As many times as you want, kadan,” the Bull laughed. Dorian seemed to like his response, letting out a pleased sigh as he relaxed into the Bull's grasp. The Bull continued to run his fingers through Dorian's hair, leaning in to brush gentle kisses against Dorian's temple every few minutes. Dorian hummed in approval everytime, lifting the Bull's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

They didn't speak for the rest of the fireworks show, staying in the window and in each other's arms.


End file.
